


Anxious

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Headcanons [9]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Headcanon, Nervousness, Other, picking at skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr hc request:"hello! may i request asra with an apprentice that when nervous, picks and scratches at their nails/skin ?"
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: The Arcana Headcanons [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834537
Kudos: 85





	Anxious

★ He’s constantly checking on you, so he probably notices it right away. 

★ Doesn’t want you to feel attacked about it though, especially if it’s something you do that actually hurts you, unlike fiddling with your clothes or rubbing the back of your neck and other regular nervous tells that people have. 

★ He wouldn’t want to mention it and for you to be embarrassed or retreat into yourself or something.

★ So Asra tries to distract you when he sees you “itching”, he’ll give you something else to do with your hands or steer the conversation away from whatever’s making you anxious. It doesn’t always work though, and he can’t be there all the time. He feels bad when he catches sight of any new wounds or red spots. 

★ It gets to the point where he’s tired of being subtle, if he sees you start to scratch yourself he just, plops his arm onto your lap. “Here” he says “scratch me”. 

★ “Wha-“ you don’t know what he’s talking about “I’m not scratching you”. He just looks at you pointedly. “Well I’m not letting you scratch yourself” he wiggles his arm “here”. 

★ You roll your eyes but hold on to him instead. Never hurting, just fiddling with his fingers or one of his string bracelets that he wears sometimes, you trace patterns on the soft skin of his arms while you think. It works, most of the time. Asra’s gotten into the habit of offering his arm at the slightest hint of a furrowed brow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
